nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gloxinia/Plot
Albion arc After Hendrickson manages to weaken the seal on the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, Gloxinia and the rest of the Ten Commandments appear before Fraudrin (in Dreyfus' body) and the terrified ex-Great Holy Knight. Gloxinia asks Fraudrin how come they were the only ones released from the seal. Shortly after being updated on the current state of Britannia, Zeldris suggests that they head east for Edinburgh Hill to recuperate their magical power. In agreement the Ten Commandments depart Zhuhur Valley, leaving Hendrickson alone. They arrive at Edinburgh Hill where Gloxinia and his fellow Commandments find a ruined castle, commenting on the powerful magic that destroyed it and finding a 30,000ft deep hole, which they conclude was Meliodas's doing. Gloxinia states its laughable and laughs at the situation. Later, when Fraudrin states two Albions have been defeated, he offers Galand advise on where to go since the latter wanted to "stretch his wings" a bit. Galand thanks him and pats Gloxinia on the head like a baby leaving him annoyed. Gloxinia later watches as Derieri eats two human souls of merchants and Melascula use her power to summon weaker demons. When Galand decides to go on a walk after sitting around for so long, he asks him what he intends to do. Istar arc Later when Meliodas regains his original demonic powers, Gloxinia and the rest of the Commandments sense it from Edinburgh. Meliodas appears in front of them and easily trashes Galand, which the former Fairy King witnesses. During the confrontation Gloxinia converses with Melascula talking about Meliodas new power. Ravens arc Zeldris declares the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all the Ten Commandments leave Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. Gloxinia is later shown to have gone off with Drole to Vaizel. There, they are intrigued by the Vaizel Fight Festival after overhearing Taizoo's boasting. Great Fight Festival arc While happily waiting for the challengers to come after sending out invitations to anyone receiving them, he is alerted that Galand and Melascula have been defeated and that Fraudrin has also been attacked and gone missing after sensing their presences by Drole. Gloxinia comments to Drole about his eye and calls him "Balor" irritating Drole. After the lesser demons Melascula summons for him return he jokingly states they will get the death punishment for missing one member, then he senses Meliodas presence heading towards Vaizel causing him to blush and claiming that there are good old friends. After a suitable number of challengers manage to make their way through the labyrinth Drole made, they decide it is time to begin the festival. Gloxinia then kills (almost) all of those still in the labyrinth with Basquias, Form Nine: "Death Thorn" '''and reveals himself to be the former Fairy King and the "Repose" of the Ten Commandments, much to the shock of King and Elaine. When asked how he is alive and why he would betray his people, he simply replies that should King win, he would answer all of his questions. After pairing all the contestants up, he summons the three Blue Demons that delivered flyers: Dolzzo and Calzzo are teamed up together and Quazzo is teamed up with Silver. He and Drole construct dolls to act as their representatives in the tournament. King reveals himself as the current Fairy King, to which Gloxinia and Drole decide to test him and increase their dolls' strength. With Chastiefol's Second Form losing to the dolls, King releases the sacred treasure's true power, impressing Gloxinia, who realizes the power was used to defeat Albion. In response to Drole's question about Chastiefol, Gloxinia remarks on King's conceit in using its lesser forms to fight in the competition. During Gowther and Escanor's fight, Gloxinia is astonished when Escanor's power level surpasses that of Galand's. In the end, Gloxinia and Drole were crushed by Escanor's powerful attack, which caught them off guard since they thought it was directed to Gowther. Gloxinia, who survives Escanor's attack and heals himself with Basquias' '''Form Seven: Moon Rose, he moves to aid Drole who is cornered by Meliodas, and uses Form Five: Yggdra Armor. However, the armor is easily destroyed by Meliodas. Gloxinia then speaks, recalling the day when the three of them (Meliodas, Drole and himself) were fighting together to defeat the Demon King, and notes on fate's irony given the current situation. He also asks Meliodas if he is honestly trying to kill them, to what Meliodas responds affirmatively, adding that he knew why Gloxinia changed sides: because his trusted people betrayed him, and because that which he treasured more than his own life was taken from him. Continuing the fight, Gloxinia attacks Meliodas with Form One: Basquias, shooting Meliodas back a fair distance, even piercing clean through a mountain in the process. He takes advantage of this gap and quickly attempts to heal Drole with Form Seven: Moon Rose. However, Meliodas recovers quicker than expected, which prompts Gloxinia to summon Jumanju, a giant tree golem, to gain a few more seconds and finish healing Drole. Nevertheless, the tree golem is swiftly defeated, leaving Gloxinia exposed. As a result, he fully received a punch from Meliodas, which left him comatose. Meliodas then prepares to finish him, but was saved by Drole, who had been healed. When Meliodas attempts to finish them both off with his Kamichigiri Drole protects them both with his Heavy Metal. Gloxinia takes the opportunity to heal himself and then Drole yet again. However, the battle remains in Meliodas' favor and all Gloxinia can do is ask why Meliodas would ally himself with the irredeemable humans. Meliodas prepares to finish the two of them off, but all the other Commandments (except Galand) arrive to aid them. With the tables turned and Meliodas in critical condition, Gloxinia coldly tells him he brought this on himself for allying with humans, and hurls Form One: Basquias, at him, severing Meliodas' right arm. Although he was soon shocked that the Dragon's Sin of Wrath had deliberately took all of their attacks including his own in order to power up Revenge Counter and take the Ten Commandments all in one blow. However, this was stopped by Estarossa who blocked it with his one hand. During Estarossa brutally beating Meliodas, Melascula asks Gloxinia to heal her wounds to which he complies, stating this would be the last he could use it for a while. Then, after Estarossa kills Meliodas he leaves along with the rest of the Commandments. Memories of the Holy War arc After Meliodas' death at the hands of the Ten Commandments, he and Drole disappear and are nowhere to be found while the other Commandments try to conquer Liones. A month later, they eventually resurface and abducts King and Diane during their training in the Fairy King's Forest, having Gloxinia an intimate moment with Gerheade along the way. They engage in a battle, and he and Drole easily defeat the young Fairy King and giantess. However, instead of killing them, they explain their plan on training the two in order to be surpassed by their new apprentices. When questioned about their motives, they explain that 3,000 years ago they had longed to defeat the Demon King and the Ten Commandments, but certain circumstances forced them on their current path. It was only when fighting Meliodas again that they began to question their decision, and now they wish for King and Diane to take a look into their pasts to confirm for them whether they made the right choice or not. Whether or not he and Gloxinia will remain as antagonists will be concluded by King's and Diane's decision. Gloxinia adverts them that the trial with end with both of them growing or dying, but Diane and King accede to do it. Gloxinia and Drole then cast a spell they learned from an old friend on them, sending the souls of King and Diane to their past bodies during the Holy War. When Gloxinia notices Helbram trying to wake King he explains that their souls are no longer with their bodies, and that the reason he can see him is probably because, as a fellow Fairy King, he and King are on the same "wavelength". When King wakes up, he and Gloxinia have a conversation about the Commandment's actions in the past after witness what he believed was Gerheade's death that took him to take sides with the Demon Clan, blaming himself for not even verify that Gerheade was indeed still alive. When King declares his motives for making a decision different from his own as well as his conviction for fighting, Gloxinia says that he passed the trial. When King asks if everything that he experienced was real, Gloxinia reveals that it was indeed, and that he passed the trial by making a different decision to his own instead of being dragged by the fury and being trapped in the past, everything which would have made him grow. After being confused by King's babbling about his experience, Gloxinia is surprised to see that the spell of time has physical effects on King. After Diane woke up too, Gloxinia finally reunites with Gerheade, asking her forgiveness for his actions in the past. When Oslo appears, Gloxinia realizes that he is actually Rou's reincarnation, recalling how he had vowed to be reborn to protect Gerheade before he died. As Diane and King decide to return to Liones, Gloxinia promises to protect the Fairy King's Forest in King's place. Prelude to the New Holy War arc When Zeldris telepathically calls the other members of the Ten Commandments without getting an answer, Gloxinia is the only one to respond to him, revealing to him his and Drole's decision to abandon the Ten Commandments and return with their respective clans, wishing their former companions luck next time they will be enemies. Zeldris, disappointed by his resignation, make Gloxinia's demon mark disappear, freeing him from the Demon Clan and his commandment. Gloxinia is then seen with Drole arriving to help the Seven Deadly Sins in their battle against Chandler. When all were about to be annihilated by Chandler's attack, Gloxinia uses a large flower to carry them all out of danger, then he and Drole manage to lock Chandler inside their Oredora. There, Gloxinia manages to realize that Elizabeth is the same one they knew about 3,000 years ago and asks her to take care of Meliodas. When King and Diane try to support them in the battle, Gloxinia retains them, stating that neither of them has enough magical power left to fight. Even so, he tells King that even though his wings are just beginning to grow he is already using the power of Spirit Spear at his own level, claiming that he will become the most powerful Fairy King once they are fully developed. After this, he sends King and Diane back to Boar Hat in flight. When Chandler is finally released, Gloxinia and Drole claim that they are no longer kings or members of the Ten Commandments, just a fairy and a giant. During the fight, Gloxinia attacks Chandler with Death Thorn and Guardian, but both he and Drole are finally defeated. In his last moments, Gloxinia is happy to have been able to see Meliodas and Elizabeth again, hoping that their suffering will be rewarded. References }} Category:History